


Everything Stays

by dragonprinsessa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Family, Family Reunions, Gen, Going Home, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: Lance returns to his family on Earth.





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i got inspired to write this fic when I listened to Everything Stays from Adventure Time, hence the title. I love family reunion fics and felt like I had to write my own so here it is. please enjoy!!

Dry grass crackled under Lance’s shoes as he walked. Slowly, one step at a time. He was taking everything in. The white picket fence and all the spots where the paint had cracked. The toys in the yard. A soccer ball in the corner over there, a scooter leaned against the wall. The same old swing set. From inside he could hear music. The same cuban music that he had grown up listening to. He could hear children's laughter coming from upstairs, with the occasional screams that sounded like they were about to be murdered, but just meant they were enjoying themselves. He stopped in front of the green door. It seemed like it had been repainted since the last time he had been there. Five years ago he would have pulled out his keys and opened the door himself, bursting in with a loud “Hello, I’m home”. But it wasn’t like that anymore. He couldn’t do that. Not after having been gone for so long. 

 

The war against the Galra was over. Zarkon defeated and the Empire disbanded. On a planet not too far away Allura, Coran and the community of Alteans they had found were building a new society, a new Altea. Voltron had gone all over the universe spreading the message of peace. They had helped people find their families and go back home. Allura had told them that perhaps it was time they returned to Earth, if just for a little while, to see their families. Keith had stayed with the Alteans, not having anyone waiting for him on Earth. The rest of them had taken a pod and headed for Earth. Shiro had dropped them all off at their respective homes before going to see his own family. They all carried the communication device Pidge had made them so that they could stay in touch during their visit.    
  
Standing in front of the door of his childhood home Lance couldn’t help but wonder. What had happened here during the time he was gone? What had the Garrison told his family had happened to him? Had he been pronounced missing or maybe even dead? How tall were his nephews and nieces now? Did his mom still make those delicious garlic knots? Had his sister gotten her dream job? Had his brother proposed to his girlfriend? Had they maybe even gotten married? There were so many questions tumbling around in his mind. So many things he had missed. He bit back tears.    
  
Slowly he raised his hand. It was now or never. He was shaking. That didn’t matter. He knocked on the door. 

 

“One second!” came a voice from inside. The very recognizable voice of his mother. It had that softness with a slight rasp that was so unique to only her.    
  
Lance clenched his fists by his sides. He couldn’t start crying, not yet. Footsteps were heard from inside the house, and Lance was scared. What if they were all angry at him for disappearing. What if they had forgotten him. What if their lives were better without him there.    
  
No.    
  
He shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts. If there was something he knew, it was that his family loved him. And he loved them. Things might be a bit strained in the beginning, but they would work through it. They were family.    
  
The door handle moved and Lance inhaled sharply and held his breath. The door was pushed open and he could see the face of his mother. Her round cheeks, the dark brown eyes so full of love, the thin lips always pulled into a smile, the laugh lines and wrinkles -that had multiplied during the time he was gone- all framed with dark brown hair falling down to her shoulders. She was smiling as she looked outside to see who was standing at the door, until she saw Lance. Her eyes widened with shock and her mouth parted. her eyebrows furrowed as he eyes depicted several more emotions. Pain, disbelief, love, happiness. 

 

“Lance?” she whispered and reached out a little with one hand, almost touching him but not daring to let herself.    
  
Lance felt hot tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he looked at his mother and smiled slightly. “Hi mamá” he said hoarsely. “I’m home”.    
  
She stared at him. Looking over his face and down his body. Staring at the scars on his forehead and cheeks, at the familiar jacket that seemed to have been ripped and patched up in several places. She let her hand finally touch his arm, gripping it tightly to make sure he was really real. She then looked back at his face, straight into his eyes.    
  
“My little boy” she breathed as she let out a choked sob and pulled him into a hug. 

 

The second he was back in his mother’s arms, when he could feel her oh so familiar smell, he started sobbing uncontrollably. They held each other tightly as they both cried into each others shoulders, gripping at each others clothes and taking in that they were both actually there together.    
  


“Mamá, I’m so sorry” Lance cried. “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- to go away. I’m so sorry” he repeated the words as a mantra as his mother started stroking his back and whispering in his ear.    
  
“It’s okay, my love” she told him. “It’s okay. You’re here now”

 

* * *

  
  


A few hours later he sat in the livingroom of his childhood home, surrounded by his family. There had been many tearful reunions. First his mom had called down a few of his nieces and nephews that she had been babysitting. The two youngest didn’t have any memory of him but were still well aware of who he was and had accepted him at once. Then the whole family had come home, starting with his father. He had held him close for several minutes and it had been the first time Lance had seen his father cry. His brothers and sisters had attacked him with hugs while loudly telling him how much they’d missed him. Someone pressed a phone into his hand at one point and told him to call his grandparents, which he gladly did. When all the reunions were over and the tears dried out they had sat down in the living room and demanded Lance tell them what had happened to him. The story was long and probably very confusing, but they all stayed quiet and listened until he finished.    
  
“So for the last two weeks we’ve mostly been helping out on New Altea. Allura told us we could come here yesterday. I don’t know how long I can stay, we still have a lot to do out there, but hopefully I’ll be able to visit you a lot now” he said as he finished the story.   
  
He looked at his family as he waited for them to voice their reactions, but it stayed quiet. They were all staring at him with huge eyes and some of them even had their mouths hanging open. The first to break the silence was one of the nephews, Leo. He was ten years old now, he had grown so much. 

 

“So you’re like a superhero?” he asked with wide eyes while sounding very excited.    
  
Lance chuckled and ruffled his hair. “I guess you could say that” he said. “Although I think that if anyone is a superhero it’s Allura, with her Altean magic and all that” he added.    
  
“And she’s really a princess? A real life princess?” Leo’s little sister, Allie, asked.    
  


“Yes, a real life princess” Lance confirmed and booped her nose. “I’m sure she would love to meet you”   
  
Allie gasped and her eyes widened. “A princess wants to meet me?” she whispered with a disbelieving tone.   
  
“Yeah, she would probably want to meet all of you” Lance smiled. “And the rest of the team too. Actually, we should take all of you to the castle someday. Pidge’s dad and brother has already been staying with us for a long time so Allura can’t say no to the rest of us taking our own families to visit” 

  
At this his mother’s face softened. 

  
“I’m so happy you found Katie’s family” she said. “Colleen has been so distraught. The rest of us had other people to lean on but she lost everyone. It’s good to know they’re back now” 

  
Lance smiled. “Yeah, they all really missed her too”.   
  
It got quiet again for a moment as everyone seemed to be deep in thought. Then Lance’s father spoke.    
  
“Lance” he said and Lance turned to look at him. “I want you to know I’m so proud of you. I can see how much you’ve changed during the time you were gone. You’ve grown into yourself. And you’ve done so much good. This is the best thing that could’ve come out of your disappearance”    
  
Lance felt tears once again being dangerously close to falling and this time he let them come. He stood up and walked over to his father to envelope him in a tight hug.    
  
“Thank you, papá” he said and he could feel his father smile.    
  
For the first time in five years Lance felt whole. He had the family he had lost back and soon he would see the family he had gained again. And hopefully both the families could be together soon. He would speak to Allura about holding a party in the castle for everyone to celebrate being together again. They needed that. They deserved that.    


**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
